


Untitled Piece

by Anonymous_Regert



Category: Fireboy and Watergirl (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Regert/pseuds/Anonymous_Regert
Summary: An epic adventure where Fireboy and Watergirl face their greatest enemy yet.
Relationships: Fireboy/Watergirl (one-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Untitled Piece

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with my big brain friend

Man, Fireboy is soooo hot. Watergirl thought, whilst staring dreamily at his ass. She wanted to touch it, but knew that it would hurt both of them. Fireboy turned around and caught her staring. "Did you want something?" He asked. Watergirl gets all blushu and stutters, "o-oh. uhm. no."

"Okay," he says, turning back around. Fireboy looks at the green puddle in front of him. "Damn that shit looks mighty tasty amiright." Watergirl wants to tell him that that's not the only thing that looks tasty, but instead she just says "yea." Fireboy takes out a straw and is about to slorp at it when he hears a voice. "My child do not be afraid for the Lord your God is speaking with you."

"G-god??" He gasped.

"Yea, it's me, ya homey, Jesus Christ." the voice said. "Drinking that green stuff will bring you a life of many blessings."

"Oh shit that's p lit man" Fireboy says, bending over with the straw in his hot, steamy lips. He sucks it up real good. As the shimmering emerald green liquid pooled into his stomach, he started writhing on the ground in immense pain.

"Y-yo, Jesus...did you....did you lie to me, fam?" He barely managed to get out. Jesus smiled. 

"Oh my gawd, Fireboy!!!!!!" Watergirl screeched, rushing to his side. As Fireboy went still and stopped breathing, Watergirl stared at his lips, knowing what she must do. She leaned down, smushed her mouth against his, even though it hurt, and inserted some of that sweet, sweet oxygen into his respiratory system. Fireboy's eyes flew open and he gasped, "W-watergirl......you saved me..........................."

"Um....ya I guess I did idk....." she said, unsure of what to do. Jesus stood in the corner, looking angry.

Fireboy looked over at the green puddle, and said "Damn, that shit hurted."

Jesus glared at him. "Ye, that was teh fucking point."

Fireboy ignored him, deciding that he would never listen to that dickhead ever again. Jesus, defeated, ascends back into heaven. 

"Is there anything you need, Fireboy?" Watergirl asked shyly.

"nah brah" Fireboy whispers into Watergirl's ear.

Watergirl nodded, relieved that she had saved the life of the person she loved the most. Fireboy sighed happily, glad that Mr. Christ was out of his life forever.

The End

On the next episode of Fireboy and Watergirl: Will their sexual tension ever get resolved? What will Jesus do? Find out next time on Sonic X!


End file.
